Sometimes Love Is Not Enough
by Grumpy Kath
Summary: Pierwsza próba w supernaturalnych klimatach.


Jedynymi dźwiękami, które można było usłyszeć w sterylnej szpitalnej sali były miarowe pikanie aparatury i ciche pociąganie nosem. Sprawcą tego drugiego był szczupły, blady chłopiec, który siedział na krześle obok łóżka. Był skulony ze strachu, a może z zimna, przez co jego sylwetka wydawała się jeszcze drobniejsza. Delikatnie ściskał dłoń nieprzytomnego mężczyzny na łóżku.

Kurt Hummel miał dopiero 16 lat, a znał szpitale lepiej niż niejeden dorosły. Nagłe poruszenie na korytarzu wyrwało go z zamyślenia, ostrożnie rozprostował zdrętwiałe nogi. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na twarz ojca, żeby błękitne oczy znowu wypełniły się łzami. Takie same oczy, jakie miała jego matka. Miała, bo ją już mu odebrano, teraz to samo miało stać się z drugim rodzicem, a Kurt nie mógł zrobić zupełnie nic poza czekaniem. Westchnął cicho i zaczął wygładzać niewidzialne zmarszczki na pościeli.

Nagle usłyszał za plecami chrząknięcie, odwrócił się zaskoczony, nie słyszał aby ktoś wszedł do sali. Przy oknie stał wysoki młodzieniec z nienaganną fryzurą, ubrany jak spod igły.

- Kim pan jest? To oni pana przysłali, prawda? - Zapytał mając na myśli mężczyzn, którzy zjawiali się już wcześniej z upomnieniem o zwrot pieniędzy pożyczonych przez ojca na rozbudowę warsztatu. – Nic ode mnie nie dostaniecie, może pan iść do diabła!

Ku jego zdziwieniu mężczyzna słysząc to parsknął śmiechem, co jeszcze bardziej rozsierdziło Kurta, który zerwał się na równe nogi.

- Ssssz. Siadaj. Nie potrzebuję twoich pieniędzy, wpadłem z innym interesem.

- Kim pan jest wobec tego?

- Darujmy sobie to kurtuazyjne pan. A kim jestem, hm. tutaj zaczynają się schody. Diabłem. Szatanem. Czartem. Różnie mnie nazywają, osobiście preferuję imię Sebastian, ma klasę. I może przy nim zostańmy. - Uśmiechnął się ukazując równy rządek białych zębów.

- Czy to jakiś chory żart? Pan oszalał? Proszę wyjść, bo zawołam...

- Nie kłopocz się, nie usłyszą. Zapewniłem im trochę zajęcia w innej sali. - Przerwał mu Sebastian – Spodziewałem się, że mi nie uwierzysz więc może to cię przekona. - Powiedział i pstryknął palcem. W tej samej sekundzie pozostawione przez Kurta krzesło stanęło w płomieniach. Chłopak wrzasnął i zaczął miotać się po sali nie wiedząc co robić. Wtedy płomienie zniknęły, a krzesło pozostało nietknięte.

- Co... - Kurt nie był w stanie wydusić słowa, wpatrywał się w nieznajomego przerażony.

Przejdźmy do sedna. Nudzę się. - Oznajmił z rozbrajającą szczerością. - Obserwowałem cię trochę i jesteś bardzo inteligentny, więc nadajesz się w sam raz do mojego iście szatańskiego planu. - Zaśmiał się sam do siebie.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz?

- Zacznijmy od tego co ty chcesz. Podejrzewam, że obecny tutaj dżentelmen jest ci bardzo bliski?

- Zostaw mojego ojca w spokoju!

- Spokojnie. Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy nie chciałbyś go z powrotem.

- Oczywiście, że tak! Oddałbym za to wszystko. - Odpowiedział łamiącym się głosem Kurt.

- No to doskonale, od razu zaliczyliśmy wszystkie punkty naszej rozmowy. - Młodzieniec machnął ręką, w której niespodziewanie pojawił się rulon papieru, szybkim ruchem wyjął pióro z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. - Podpiszesz tutaj i sprawa będzie załatwiona. - Podetknął rulon pod nos Kurta.

- Co to jest? - Ostrożnie wziął do ręki papier od nieznajomego.

- Umowa. Ja tobie oddaję tatusia, a ty mi oddajesz co masz najcenniejszego.

- Ale ja nie mam nic cennego...

- Kto powiedział, że dzisiaj? Sam zadecyduję, kiedy się po to zgłoszę. - Kurt patrzył przez dłuższą chwilę badawczo na tego szalonego mężczyznę, aż w końcu wydusił – Jeśli to podpiszę to sobie pójdziesz?

- Jeden podpis i już mnie nie ma. - Sebastian uśmiechnął się w sposób, który mógłby być uroczy, gdyby nie coś niezidentyfikowanego i przerażającego w jego oczach.

Kurt z cichym westchnieniem wziął od niego pióro i zostawił podpis, ku jego zaskoczeniu atrament po wsiąknięciu w papier zapłonął czerwienią, aby po chwili zamienić się w złoty. Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Sebastian wyjął kartkę z jego dłoni, rzucił okiem, mruknął coś do siebie, powiedział. - Do zobaczenia niebawem, Kurcie Hummel. - skłonił się nisko i już go nie było.

Lata mijały, Kurt wmówił sobie, że tamtej nocy po prostu przysnął albo doświadczył dziwnych halucynacji w wyniku zmęczenia i przedawkowania kofeiny. Czasami jedynie zdawało mu się, że wśród mundurków Akademii Dalton mignęła gdzieś twarz Sebastiana, zawsze jednak nim zdołał się dobrze przyjrzeć jego już nie było. Fakt, że Burt obudził się następnego ranka po wizycie tajemniczego gościa musiał być po prostu zbiegiem okoliczności. Kiedy Kurt skończył szkołę średnią i razem ze swoim chłopakiem udał się na studia do Nowego Jorku jego głowa była zbyt zajęta innymi sprawami i zwyczajnie nie wracał już do tych mglistych wspomnień.


End file.
